Wizards VS Muggles
by FardSkim
Summary: There is a new threat to Magic kind. Killing more than the remaining death eaters. Their name, Muggles. Killing hundreds of wizards. But what finally pushes the minister over the edge, is when they get Harry Potter. War is declared. Rated M for extreme adult language, you have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm churning out these Fan fictions today, 6 chapters published today, now this. Rated M for adult language not suitable for young people, you have been warned.**

"Anything interesting?" Harry asked Ron, so was skimming through the daily prophet.

"Nah, not really" Ron replied.

"Any deaths?" Harry asked.

"Woah, 84 this week" Ron said.

"How many death eater related" Harry asked. Even after Voldemort's death, some of his followers kept killing.

"Only twelve" Ron said.

"What are the rest?" Harry asked.

"Muggles" Ron said.

"Muggles?" Harry said.

"Yep"

"The muggles are more dangerous than the death eaters" Harry said surprised.

"What are you up to today?" Ron asked casually.

"Hermione and Ginny are dragging me along shopping against my will" Harry said.

"Good luck" Ron laughed.

"Well, I'd better go meet them now".

CHAPTER ONE.

Hermione and Ginny were in there! He had to get in there and save them. They were in the wrong place at the wrong time, as an armed muggle started a hostage situation.

They were the only two witches, the nearest wizard was Harry, but the next closest was miles away, the other side of London at least, they would be to slow to help.

There was a line of Muggle police officers trying to guard the gathering crowds, and negotiate with the armed man.

"I want one million dollars in cash right here!" He demanded.

"I'm afraid that isn't possible, please release the hostages" One officer in charge pleaded to the man.

The armed man turned around and fired a shot into the building, Harry's heart went cold when he heard the screams coming from inside, hopefully he hadn't just shot Ginny or Hermione.

"I'll ask again, I want one million dollars in cash, and a safe exit" the man said.

"Even if we wanted, it is not possible, just please, don't harm any more hostages" the officer begged.

"You brought this upon yourself!" The man yelled, turning and firing two more shots at the hostages.

An icy fist gripped Harry's heart as he fired the shots.

Over Come with rage, Harry burst through the line of police, and charged towards the building.

The man spun around to see him.

BLAM! There was a flash of orange, and a sudden pain in Harry's shoulder.

He raised his hand to his shoulder, it came away covered in red blood

His system full of Adrenalin, he gritted his teeth and carried on.

BLAM! There was another flash of orange, and there was a sudden pain in Harry's left arm.

Gritting his teeth even more, Harry pushed on, the police watched, frozen, as this one young man took bullet after bullet, charging the man

BLAM! Suddenly Harry tripped over, his leg in a lot of pain.

BLAM! Another orange flash from the gun, and Harry's chest suddenly ached terribly.

He drew his wand, not caring how many muggles were watching, in person and on live news reports, he was desperate to save his two friends.

"AVADA KA-" Harry began two yell, his face contorted with rage.

BLAM! Another orange flash, then his forehead ached horribly and it all went black.

* * *

"I need some serious help over here!" Yelled the healer, wheeling the stretcher through the door at high speed, blood pooling in the stretcher and dripping profusely onto the floor.

Healers everywhere dropped their tasks of little importance to help with the new patient.

He was barely recognizable, his face was caked in blood, and his shirt was riddled with holes and was soaked with blood.

"Incident?" One healer called out

"Muggle gunshot wounds" the man wheeling the stretcher called back.

"Name?" The healer asked, writing on a clipboard.

"Harry Potter..." The man replied.

"Harry Potter…... Jesus fucking Christ, your joking?" The Healer said.

"Fraid not" the man said, arriving at a room.

"What's the main injury?" The Healer asked anxiously glancing at the blood covered face.

"Bullet in the forehead, it's lodged in his brain, buggers lucky to still be alive, we can't remove that bullet without causing some serious brain damage" The man said, hooking Harry up to life support while other Healers made themselves busy.

"Those fucking Muggles, don't know who they're messing with!" The Healer exclaimed.

"I'm sure that this incident won't go unpunished by the ministry, they will crack down on the muggles, might even be a war" the man said.

The Healer managed to get the bullet out of Harry's shoulder and healed the wound, leaving only a scar that would fade in a few days max, while other healers worked on the other wounds.

"Jesus fucking Christ" the healer muttered, shocked, as he cast a spell to staunch the blood loss from Harry's wound in his forehead, and siphoning off the dried blood.

"It's not nice is it" another Healer. Said, grimacing.

"We can't remove that bullet without causing serious damage, but leave it in there, and he'll die.

* * *

"We did everything we could" the Healer told Hermione.

"The head wound was difficult, but we did it with minimal damage" He said.

"Just take me too him now! I'm his girlfriend, I deserve to see him!" Hermione demanded.

The healer relented and led Hermione to Harry's room.

"You have a visitor, Mr Potter, she claims to be your girlfriend" the Healer said.

"That's fine, could we have some alone time, please?" Harry asked.

"Of course" The healer said, leaving the room.

"My girlfriend eh?" Harry said with a grin.

"It was the only way he would let me in" Hermione said.

"I wonder what Ginny will say about that idea" Harry said.

Hermione's face suddenly turned very serious and he knew something was wrong.

"Harry, I'm. So, so sorry, but, it's, um, uh, well, Ginny, she's, um, well, Dead" Hermione said, tears appearing in her eyes.

That last word hit Harry harder than the bullets did.

"Dead...?" Harry whispered, hoping he had misheard Hermione.

 **A/N: A bit of a cliff hanger isn't it?, well, second chapter is almost finished. Leave a review if you liked it.**


	2. Negotiations

**A/N: Sorry this chapters a bit short, but I have been busy with other stuff, but i should be able to write full chapters after this, I have plans for this fan fiction that are going to come up in the next few chapters, but for now have fun reading this.**

"Dead...?" Harry whispered

"I'm sorry Harry"

He wanted to collapse in grief, but all he felt was anger.

Why had Ginny had to die, she was just in the wrong place at the went time, why did any of them deserve this? Harry asked himself.

"What about the killer" Harry spat, angrily.

"He is now In prison, well he will be soon, he was shot a little bit by the police right after you charged in and got shot at, he is in a high security hospital at the moment" Hermione said.

"I'm gonna kill the bitch!, as soon as I get out of here!" Harry exclaimed, sitting up suddenly.

"Calm down, calm down Harry" Hermione said, gently pushing him back down onto the bed.

"Just be glad Ginny didn't have to watch you getting shot over and over, it would have devastated her, like it did to me" Hermione said.

Harry couldn't think of anything to say, he just couldn't believe that Ginny, the flame of his life, was gone.

"The Weasly's will be her soon, all of them" Hermione said.

As Hermione said, the Weasly's showed up minutes later.

"Oh Harry, we're so glad that we still have you, we would have been so devastated if we had lost both of you" Mrs Weasly said, tears in her eyes.

Looking around, Harry realized that the full Weasly family was there, including Percy, Bill and Charlie, but they were without Ginny.

"The incident has caused quite a fluff at the ministry, No one is sure what is going to happen for the next little while, Minister wants to go to war over this" Percy said.

"Too war, over me?!" Harry said, confused as to why the minister would go to war over himself being shot.

"Not just you, He's going to war over the hundreds of wizards and witches muggles have killed over the last few weeks, and you were the final straw for the minister" Percy said.

Harry nodded.

"What about the magic I tried to cast, in front of millions of muggles?" Harry asked.

"Well, you didn't actually cast a spell, the muggles just saw you pull out a stick and start yelling something, then you got shot before the spell was cast, so I'm pretty sure your safe there" Percy explained.

"I just can't believe that the muggles are killing more wizards than the dark wizards themselves, without even knowing who they are killing" Harry said.

"The healers had to rush in and get you before you got taken to a muggle Hospital" Hermione said.

"If you had been taken to a muggle hospital, then you would have most likely died before the healers could bring you back here" Hermione said

"This war, when is it going to happen?" Harry asked.

"Well, the minister has a negotiator talking with the Muggle prime minister to try stop the killings, but if that doesn't work that's when the war starts" Mr Weasly said.

Harry sighed. There was no way they could negotiate with the Muggle Prime Minister, it was just going to be war.

"I'm guessing he wants the Aurors to fight for him?" Harry said.

"Yeah, he wants our squad to be based at the ministry" Ron said.

"He is afraid that the Muggles might somehow find out where he is based and come directly for him" Ron said

"How long until I can go back on duty?" Harry asked.

"The healer said they want you here for a couple of days, but then you're free to go, but they advised that you take it easy after that" Mrs Weasly said.

Harry couldn't wait to get back on duty with the Aurors.

It had been boring after the Weasly's left. He had a couple of visits from people such as Luna and Neville, but the days were long and slow, and all he could do was lie around and mourn the loss of Ginny.

Eventually on the second day after the Weasly's visit, a healer came in with some good news.

"Your free to go, but try not to be to rough for the next couple of days" he said.

Harry collected the few things that he had got at St Mungos. Cards saying get well soon, and other gifts.

He apparated to the Burrow, where the Weaslys were hosting a welcome back party for him.

There was food, Friends and Fun, but there wasn't single moment that he wasn't thinking about Ginny.

How he longed to have her back.

To be able to see her fiery red hair, and her freckled face.

He wanted it all back.

Nothing was the same without her.

He enjoyed the party, and smiled a couple of times, but she never left his mind.

That night he drifted off into nightmares.

They took him back to the moment when she was shot, so that he could see the bullet impact her chest, and collapse to the ground.

Over and over he saw this scene.

Ginny falling to the ground, blood pooling around her.

He awoke in the morning, remembering the events of his dreams.

He had lost so many people in his life, His parents, Cedric, Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, Fred, Dumbledore, And so many more, and now Ginny was added to the list.

That day he and Ron returned to the Auror headquarters.

Jack, the leader of their small group of Aurors informed them of what was going to happen

"We have been stationed just inside the entrance to the ministry, the negotiations failed, war has been declared"

 **A/N: So did you like it?, next chapters will be better i assure you, they are planned and this is sort of just a filler for now. Next chapter might take a while because it is a bit longer and things start to go down.**


End file.
